Dreams
by I-can't-be-Perfect
Summary: Mimi moves to Japan, she also goes to a new school, but the girls don't like her and sora neither, because boys are falling for her, but she gets a new friend, but then her best friend from America come to move to Japan and he sees that Mimi has a new fri
1. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**_Dreams_**

Chapter 1: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

(Mimi goes to Japan, leaving her beast friend, Michael, behind. She goes to a new school and every girls hates Mimi cause every boy is falling for her. Matt becomes her friend, and they slowly start to fall for each other. Michael moves to Japan, but to his surprise, he finds Mimi with a new friend. Sora likes Matt and is trying to separate them both, but Mimi and Matt's love may be Mimi's dream.) A/N as you know from the chapter's title, I'm trying to name each chapter from songs that I've heard and/or like.

A teenage girl was on her bed crying,

"How could they do this to me! I don't want to go to Japan, I want to stay here!" she said .She got up and dial a number on the phone.

"Hello" said a person on the other line.

"Michael?" she said

"Yes, is it you Mimi?"

"Yes, Michael, I'm moving to Japan tomorrow morning."

"What! You can't, but why?'

"My father got a new job and wants us to go with him to Japan."

"I'm sorry Mimi. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you, so much." Mimi is a 14 year old girl who lives in America, who is now moving to Japan.

"I'm sorry that it had to happen." he said, 'Maybe I could tell Mimi how I feel about her.' he thought.

"Well I have to go Michael. Bye" before Michael could say anything, she hang up.

**flashback**

"You know what my dream is, Mimi?" said an 8 year old Michael.

"No what is it?" said a 7 year old Mimi.

"First you have to promise this is going to be our dream forever."

"OK, Michael, I promise."

"OK, my dream is that we'll always be together. Be the greatest friends there is."

"That's a really big dream, but don't worry, we'll always be friends."

"Yes, we will."

**End of flashback**

"This stupid trip is breaking my dreams, now all I have are broken dreams." said Mimi.

Michael's House

Michael was filling up tears in his eyes but try not to cry.

"Now all I have are broken dreams."

**At the airport**

"Come on, Mimi, its time to board the plane." said Mimi's dad.

"OK, I'll be right there in a sec." said Mimi. 'This could be best, I mean, now I'm leaving behind my broken dreams, and I could start new ones. It's just that I'm leaving behind the greatest dream I ever wanted to have.' Mimi thought.

"Sorry Michael." she said softly. Mimi board the plane.

**5 Hours later**

"Mimi we're here." said Mimi's mom. She got out of the taxi and saw a big mansion in front of her. Mimi's family is wealthy, so that's why she lives in a mansion, except she doesn't have any maids. She's a teen model for a magazine called, IAT or I'm A Teen for long. Her mother is the owner of that company. Her father is a famous lawyer and got send to Obaida, Japan for another promotion. When Mimi's father said it will be in Japan, he decided he'll rather live in Japan after the promotion.

"You're gonna go to Obaida High tomorrow, Mimi" said her mom.

"OK." said Mimi

_**Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N

Do you like it, stay tune for the next chapter "All That I've Got"

That chapter is about when Mimi goes to her new school and quickly becomes popular, but the girls don't like her, but the guys do, and she becomes sad and sadder after she tried to become friends with them. Is there someone out there that is willing to become her friend?

Sneak peek:

Mimi went running outside from the cafeteria, her shirt cover with chocolate milk. She sat on the bench which faced the school's beautiful garden.

"I'm all that I've got. No one wants me in this crappy school." she said as she was crying.

"Hey why are you crying?" said a voice. She turns around to see HIM.


	2. All That I've Got

Dreams

Chapter 2: All That I've Got

"Mimi wake up, it's time to go to school!" said Mimi's mom from the kitchen. Mimi rose from her bed and went to take a bath. She came out wearing a black mini skirt and a white tank top.

"Are you ready for your first day at Odaiba High?" said her father.

"I guess I am." said Mimi.

"OK, then let's get in the car." said her father as he went to grab the keys.

"Dad, if you don't mind, I want to go walking instead."

"Ok, Mimi, but be careful."

"I will." she said as she went to the door.

She went walking, people staring at her saying "Look, that's the girl that comes out in the IAT magazine." "That's Mimi Tachikawa from the IAT magazine." which bothers Mimi.

She got to her school. Mimi was amaze at how huge it was. It has 5 floors, and the school is 150 yards of land. She went in and suddenly she got the expression as if anyone or everyone was watching her. She could hear whispers and some people saying her name. She could see that the girls were glaring at her and heard a girl say, "Look probably she thinks she's all that just because she's famous." That bothered Mimi so much. Mimi went upstairs to the 3rd floor and into the main office.

"Mimi Tachikawa is it, welcome to Odaiba High. This is your schedule and this is your gym clothes." said the principal handing Mimi papers and her new gym clothes.

"Oh, and if have trouble finding your way, ask any student, I'm sure they'll help you."

"Thank you." Mimi said.

She went to the 1st floor and went into a classroom. When she stepped in to the classroom, everyone went silence. Mimi gave the teacher her paper. "Everyone we have a new student joining us today, her name is Mimi Tachikawa. Mimi please sit on that empty desk over there." said the teacher pointing at a desk. The boys were staring at her, drool coming out of their mouths. And the girls glaring at her. 'Why are they glaring at me?' thought Mimi.

Suddenly the door open, and a blonde hair boy came in. "Yamato Ishida, you're late again." said the teacher.

"I know I had something to take care of." he said. Mimi was too busy getting her papers ready that she didn't notice Matt was there.

"OK, Yamato, just don't let it happen again." he said and Matt went to sit where he usually sits, but to his surprise he found a girl sitting on the other side of his desk.

"Oh, and Yamato, you have a new partner that will be sitting by you for the rest of the school year." said the teacher. Matt sat down. Mimi was still too busy with her papers. For 5 minutes she was with her papers until Matt said, "Would you please put your papers down? You need to relax."

She looked up to see the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Matt finally saw her face and could resist to look at her, "Oh, I was just trying to memorize where my classes will be and the subjects."

"I see. I'm Yamato Ishida by the way. Call me Matt."

"Mimi Tachikawa, nice to meet you Matt."

"So are you from here?"

"Actually yes, I live here since it was 3, but then moved to America. Now I'm here again." Mimi could help but to smile, he was the first person to talk to her ever since she got there. Matt wanted to blush but tried not to. 'She has such a beautiful smile, it's like I've seen her before, but where.'

The bell rang, which cut short their conversation.

"Where are you going next?" said Matt.

"Math on the 4th floor in room 409." said Mimi.

"Cool, me too. Wanna go together?'

"I'll be happy to."

They went out of that classroom, upstairs, into room 409. When they got there, everyone was shocked to see Mimi and Matt together. The boys were glaring at Matt and the girls glaring at Mimi. A girl with short, brown orange hair walked towards them.

"Hey Matt, come sit with me." said the girl as she got between Mimi and Matt, holding Matt's arm.

"Sora, it's rude to just interrupt while someone is walking with their friend." he told her. 'He must mean me, that I'm his new friend.' thought Mimi.

Sora glared at Mimi and Mimi step away a little. Matt saw this and said, "Come on Mimi, you can sit with me." Mimi follow Matt to the corner desk of the room.

Sora went to her friends and said, "Another newbie that wants to steal Matt away from me, let's teach that wanna be model a lesson." Her friends have evil smirks and nodded. "Let's just give her a warning first."

**Lunch **

Mimi was sitting at a table alone, because Mimi and Matt got separated in 3rd period. She has English for 3rd period and Matt has woodshop. She tried to find him at lunch but he hasn't gotten there yet. She tried to sit with other girls but they all just glared at her or told her to go away. She was eating her lunch when Sora and her gang come toward her. Sora slammed her hand on the table, causing Mimi to jump.

"Now listen here, Ms. Teen Diva, I don't want you to be anywhere near my Matt. Or else." said Sora.

"You're treating him as though he's your property. Why should I stay away from him, he said it himself that I was his friend." said Mimi.

Sora got mad at what she said, she reach up to her tray and got the chocolate and pour it on top of her. Sora was laughing at her and her gang too.

Mimi went running outside from the cafeteria, her shirt cover with chocolate milk. She sat on a bench which faced the school's beautiful garden.

"I'm all that I've got. No one wants me in this crappy school." she said as she was crying.

"Hey why are you crying?" said a voice. She turns around to see HIM.

"Oh, Matt. Sora poured chocolate milk on me. She was telling me to stay away from you."

"She always says that to any girl who hangs around me. Don't worry, I'll try to protect you from her." he said as he sat with Mimi. Mimi blushed a little.

"Thanks, Matt"

"Mimi, you're not al that you got, you have parents that love you, and me your new friend, that will care for you every time Sora's around, or any time."

"You're right, Matt." she said smiling at him, which caused him to slightly blush.

_**All That I've Got by The Used**_

A/N

Did you like this chapter? If you did stay tune for chpt 3: Scars

It's about Mimi telling Matt about her past and her friend.

Sneak peek:

"My friend from America was Michael, he was such a loyal, trust worthy friend." said Mimi.

"Oh, really, but is he as good looking as me?" said Matt, trying to make her smile, and she did smile.

"Matt, you're so funny."


End file.
